Kipper the Dog
Entrance Basket Kipper pops out of the basket and says "Hello you!" Special Attacks Neutral B - Slipper Kipper will throw a slipper. If his slipper can spin like a lasso, the slipper hits an opponent, they'll get 4% damage. Sometimes, if his slipper is spinning for a while, it'll stop spinning, then it can be used as an item. When you hit one of the opponents. Side B - Shovel Kipper scoops up sand with his shovel. The sand goes to an opponent. All the sand will give an opponent 15% damage if it covers one. But like Tiger's dirt throw. Kipper has to wait two seconds to scoop more sand. Up B - Gobstopper Kipper will eat an opponent in his mouth with a gobstopper. When you use this move, you'll be swallowed in his mouth. But when you eat a gobstopper, you'll be KO'ed. If your on a flat edge or playing in Classic Mode, you'll go to a random stage. Down B - Blanket Swing Kipper will have his blanket to swing. If you press A, he'll put his blanket down where it flies like a Super Star. If you press B, he'll throw his blanket at an opponent giving them 12% damage Final Smash - The Sandboat Kipper will summon Tiger, Pig and Arnold to get on the sandboat. The opponents will splash in the water and the sandboat starts to swirl around in the ocean. They make fast engine sounds and the opponents will get hit. Press A to dodge in the water so they don't get any damage KOSFX KOSFX1: "Aaagh-oof!" Taken from Nothing Ever Happens KOSFX2: "Huh?" Star KOSFX: "Ooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhh!!!!!!" Taken from The Umbrella Screen KOSFX: "Oh dear!" Taunts Up: What shall I do today? Sd: (Spins his slipper) Down: *laughs* Victory Options+Failure Clap Victory 1: "Night night, toys. See you in the morning" (Falls asleep) Victory 2: "Peep-oh!" Victory 3: (Jumps in the basket) Lose/Clap: *sighs* Standard Attacks Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - Paw * Side Attack -Starfish * Foward tilt - Cloud * Up tilt - Tiger * Down tilt - Golf club * Side Smash - Paddling Pool * Up Smash - Cake * Down Smash - Banana Aerial Attacks * N-Air - Sandwiches * F-Air - Training wheels * B-Air - Pumper * U-Air - Squeaks * D-Air - Wrench Throws * Grab - Grass * Pummel - Farmer's Boots * Foward Throw - Rusty Old Screw * Back Throw - Waterpipe * Up Throw - Yo-yo * Down Throw - Measly Bottletop Other Attacks * Ledge attack - Hippo * 100% ledge attack - Big Owl * Front Attack - Mr. Snake * Back Attack - Rabbit * Trip Attack - Sock Thing Logo Slipper Victory Theme Kipper the Dog theme Kirby Hat Kipper's dog ears Extras Colors & Costumes * Fireman * Space Monster * Spooky Ghost * Gorilla * Indian Chief Suit * Clown * Fairy * Pirate * Pilot * Policeman * Wonder Kipper Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Dog Category:Playable Characters Category:Orange Category:Book Character Category:Cute Characters Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:Possible Lawl Before Time Characters Category:British Category:Lydia Prower Favourite Category:Lawl X Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Video Movesets